penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Cirilla Rhiannon
Appearance Before you is a human woman standing at 5'9". Her hair is slow white and up in a low bun. She has yellow cat-like eyes and pale fair skin. Down her left eye is a nasty scar and freckles spot her nose and cheeks. She wears a medallion around her neck with a skeletal head. Her clothes are loose and rugged and as her armor, she wears scale mail. She carries two shortswords on her hips and a light crossbow on her right side. Personality Cirilla is very blunt. She will tell you straight up if something is bothering her and will not sugar coat anything. She has a very crude sense of humor, laughing at things she shouldn't laugh at. She believes in facing problems head on and doesn't thing that scooting around things will help anything. Family Childhood Cirilla, better known as Ciri, was born to the Florin and Tavia in Whalewater. Her family was originally the leading bloodline of the top gang in the city, but her grandfather was dethroned when her father was a young boy. The gang was claimed by an unnamed man known as the Usurper. Some members of the gang agreed with the man, some did not. Her father ended up falling in love with a young heiress of a competing gang and they soon wed. Her father took her and her parents out to sea to fake their deaths when she was just a baby. Her mother finding out about this, smuggled Ciri off the ship. This started a heated discussion between Florin and Tavia. Tavia expressed her hatred for the plan, trying to explain to Florin that Ciri was just a baby. Florin, after trying to explain to Tavia the benefits of taking their deaths, such as a clean slate, ended up pushing Tavia off of the ship at a moment of pure anger. Tavia did not survive this and Florin, with the help of a sorcerer named Sehadus, made the ship look like someone had pursued the family, the sorcerer throwing cannons into the ship and destroying it until it sank. Florin had successfully faked his own death. He changed his name to Mather Sternstriker and went back home to lead a revolt against the Usurper. Not long after she was smuggled from the ship, baby Ciri was found by a young Eragar Thorn while hunting hags around Hillcrest. He brought her to the island where she would be raised under the watchful eye of Eragar until he left the order.. Once Eragar left The Order, they would keep in touch, sending letters back and forth just to keep each other updated. Though still considered a child, Cirilla insisted on beginning her training. She took the bloodhunter potion soon after, surviving and proving herself as a worthy bloodhunter. Adulthood Prior to Discord Cirilla trained until she was 20, following Eragar’s lead and leaving once she was finished to figure out things about her parents and her family. Her only lead was where Eragar had found her, but she persevered, looking in libraries, hoping to find at least something. She found nothing. A few months after she left, she heard words about the bloodhunters in Silvervine. She wrote a letter to Eragar, afraid for both of their lives. She got a letter back a couple of months later from him with a letter attached from the Burning Phoenix with her name on it Category:Player Character